Love
by ElasticMonk41
Summary: Around Season 4 "The Limey". Kate talking to Burke about Castle dating another woman. It's a soft spoken story. I hope it doesn't disappoint. I know it's been done a lot. Thoughts are welcome.


Love

"Why do you care that he is dating someone?" Burke asked.

"I don't!" She quickly answered. She bit down on her lip, mind scolding her for lying.

Instead of asking another question in response to her like Burke usually does or implying that she was lying, he used a technique Kate herself often uses in the interrogation room. He stared her down. Stubbornly she avoided his eye and refused to talk first.

Burke crossed his right leg over his left, placed his pad of paper on top of his leg, the pen rested neatly on top of the paper with scribbles on it, and he leaned his elbows on top of the pad. He raised his eyebrows and tried to catch her eyes.

"Why do you care, Kate?" He softly, but firmly asked. Kate raised her head and looked him in the eye for a second. She quickly darted her eyes to a lamp behind him in the corner when she thought of the answer.

She wasn't a coward, but in that moment she was sure feeling like a coward.

"Because, I…" She trailed off. It was a strong, but soft, almost a whisper that Burke could hardly hear, beginning.

He patiently waited for her to find the courage to finish her statement. Kate waited for a question to push her into finishing, like he normally does, but she knew it was likely he would not push her today.

Still she waited hoping he would do what she was silently begging him to do. They both quietly waited for each other, the general buzz that came along with New York was noise that could be heard in the room. Neither moved, except for Kate's fingers playing with the hem of her sweater.

"You what?" Burke finally asked. He leaned back in his chair again, but Kate didn't move. She registered his question and bit her lip to show she had heard him.

Again Burke quietly waited her out.

"I have… I have feelings for him." She unsteadily stated, the words coming out more like a question.

"Feelings." Burke said. Kate slowly nodded her head like she wasn't sure of what she had said. "What do you mean by _feelings_?" He asked. Kate stood, not being able to handle the tension in the room without moving any longer. She started to pace behind the chair she was sitting in earlier.

"I… he's my partner." She answered and again it came out like she was asking a question, unsure of what she was saying.

"And what does him being your partner mean?" Burke asked.

"He has my back." She quickly answered. She knew that answer, and she knew it was true Castle would always have her back.

"Does that mean he is there for you?" Burke asked. He looked down at his pad of paper and was about to write something, but stopped himself knowing that if he took the time to write something Kate would shut him out, even if he was her therapist.

"Yes." She again quickly answered.

"And does him dating someone take him away from being there for you?" Burke softly asked.

Kate always found comfort in the way that when Burke asked questions. His face having no emotion. It was like he cared what she felt, but didn't take sides, not even her side.

Kate stood still for the minute she took to think about the question.

"Yes." She softly whispered. Ashamed of feeling that way.

"So you care that Castle is dating someone else, because you feel the woman is taking him away from you." Burke stated summing up what had just been said.

"No." Kate answered. Burke's eyebrows raised.

"Then what is it?" He asked.

Kate chuckled, she knew he only said what he just said so he could get the truth out of her. She was glad he didn't ask why she was laughing.

"Do you have strong feelings for him?"

"Yes."

"What are those feelings?" He was going to make her say it.

She could run out the clock by dodging the question, but she didn't have the energy. She sat back down again and looked at the lamp again.

"Do you want to tell me those feelings?" He asked.

Kate nodded her head, but kept her mouth firmly shut.

"Have you said it out loud before?" He asked.

She shook her head.

Burke stayed silent.

Kate took a shaky breath. "I." She played with her hands as she stared at them.

She leaned her elbows on her thighs and studied her fingernails.

"I love him." She breathed quickly.


End file.
